millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Suichuu Candy
is an original solo song performed by Baba Konomi. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Odayaka na nami ni sarawarete yurari yurari suichuu sanpo Mabushii hi ga sashite umi o terasu Hibiku no wa ORUGOORU no neiro umibe de hirotta KARAFURU KYANDI Kirei na hana no you ni ikiru sango Itsuka itsuka ikitai na Yume ga kanau basho e Motto motto mite mitai Kaitei janai sekai o Awa ni nari kieru koto shittete mo Kokoro wa MAAMEIDO no you ni Koe mo dasenai todokerarenai Kusari tsunagareta kurai umi datte Sou ikite yukeru dakedo Kokoro no POKETTO ni mada Shimaikondeta jiyuu no CHIKETTO Itsuka kotae ni tadoritsuketa nara Tsukaeru no kana tsukaeru toki ga kuru kana? Ame ni utare yuudachi SHAWAA niji no hashi KORABOREESHON Omoi wa tsunoru dake arainagasenai Narasu no wa shuppatsu no kiteki nimotsu to yuuki nigirishimete Moyamoya nakushitara umarekawarou Itsuka itsuka ikitai na Koe ga todoku basho e Motto motto mite mitai Kara o yabutta jibun o Yume no naka samayou to shittete mo Kokoro wa MAAMEIDO datta Kanaerarenai tsutaerarenai Kago no naka ni iru umi no soko datte Sou ikite iketa dakedo Kokoro no kagi mitsukaranai Gomakashita kinou made sayounara Yaru to kimeta no saigo no CHANSU ne Arukidasunda jibun no kiseki ni naru kara Tsumetai nami obore sou demo Kesshite akiramenai Azayaka na suichuu KYANDI Tabetara hora ato sukoshi Kokoro wa MAAMEIDO datta Zutto... chiisana sekai... Oyoide yumemite soto o nagametemo Sou ikite iketa dakedo Kokoro no kagi mitsukaranai Gomakashita kinou made sayounara Yaru to kimeta no saigo no CHANSU ne Arukidasunda jibun no kiseki ni naru kara Tomarenai... Furikaeranai... |-| Kanji= 穏やかな波にさらわれて　ゆらりゆらり水中散歩 眩しい陽が射して　海を照らす 響くのはオルゴールの音色　海辺で拾ったカラフルキャンディ 綺麗な花のように　生きる　珊瑚 いつかいつか行きたいな 夢が叶う場所へ もっともっと見てみたい 海底じゃない世界を 泡になり　消えること　知ってても ココロはマーメイドのように 声も出せない　届けられない 鎖繋がれた　暗い海だって そう生きてゆける　だけど ココロのポケットにまだ しまいこんでた　自由のチケット いつか答えに　たどり着けたなら 使えるのかな　使える時が来るかな？ 雨に打たれ夕立ちシャワー　虹の橋コラボレーション 想いは募るだけ　洗い流せない 鳴らすのは出発の汽笛　荷物と勇気握り締めて モヤモヤ無くしたら　生まれ変わろう いつかいつか行きたいな 声が届く場所へ もっともっと見てみたい 殻を破った自分を 夢の中　彷徨うと　知ってても ココロはマーメイドだった 叶えられない　伝えられない 籠の中に居る　海の底だって そう生きて行けた　だけど ココロの鍵　見つからない ごまかした昨日まで　さようなら やると決めたの　最後のチャンスね 歩き出すんだ　自分の軌跡になるから 冷たい波　溺れそうでも 決して諦めない 鮮やかな水中キャンディ 食べたらほら　あと少し ココロはマーメイドだった ずっと…小さな世界… 泳いで夢見て　外を眺めても そう生きて行けた　だけど ココロの鍵　見つからない ごまかした昨日まで　さようなら やると決めたの　最後のチャンスね 歩き出すんだ　自分の軌跡になるから 止まれない… 振り返らない… |-| English= Swept away by a strange ocean, I took a swaying underwater stroll The dazzling sun illuminates the ocean A music box echoes as colorful candy collects on the shore This living reef is like a beautiful flower Someday, someday, I wanna go somewhere my dreams can come true I wanna see more and more of the world outside the seafloor Even if I become seafoam and disappear My heart, like a mermaid, can't raise her voice and reach you I'm enchained in this dark sea but I keep living, even though Inside the pocket of my heart, I've stashed a ticket to my freedom If I can struggle and find an answer I wonder if I could use it, will that day come? Struck by a shower of rain, a rainbow bridge collaboration I can't wash off how strong my feelings are becoming A steam whistle rings out and I clutch my luggage and courage If I stop moping around, I'll be reborn Someday, someday, I wanna go to where my voice reaches I wanna see more and more Even though I know breaking out of my shell means I'll wander in my dreams My heart was a mermaid Ungranted and unconveyed I'm caged on the ocean floor I was living like that, but I haven't found the key to my heart I'll say goodbye to those false days I decided to do this, it's my last chance I'll walk forward and become my own miracle Even if I drown in the cold waves I'll never give up If you eat this brilliant underwater candy, hey, just a little bit more My heart was a mermaid Always... In that little world... Swimming and daydreaming, even when I looked outside That's how I was living, but I haven't found the key to my heart I'll say goodbye to those false days I decided to do this, it's my last chance I'll walk forward and become my own miracle, so I won't stop... I'll never look back... CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 08 (sung by: Baba Konomi) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @NAGOYA (performed by: Takahashi Minami) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Baba Konomi